mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leona O'Byrne
"I changed a lot, I know. Definitely for the better, I'd say." Description Before her transformation, Leona was a good-looking, young woman, altough her stature was a bit too masculine to be appreciated by most men. Her silky brown hair and her beautiful blue eyes couldn't make up for the fact that her personality was far from being refined or lady-like. After she became a Ravenkin, her figure became a bit more slender, altough her built could still be described as athletic. Her hair turned black, and feathers sprouted from behind her ears, as well as her elbows, which soon turned her arms into harpy-like wings. However, her hands remained, much like the claw bats possess, only her fingers changed into claws. Over the years, and after giving birth to her three children, her figure has become that of a mother, with wide, shapely hips and full, supple breasts. Her feathers became larger and fluffier and she grew her hair out again, letting it reach down to her waist. Character The harsh life as a mercenary, mainly spent with men has left it's traces, not only physically. She's usually straight forward towards acquaintances, altough she lately grew fond of confusing Bren a little with her words. However, she mainly displays a caring and loving attitude to the people she's fond of, especially her family, altough it can happen that she's a bit embarassed of her own feelings. However, she makes also no effort to hide any kind of antipathy, if there should be any. Bio Leona grew up as the daughter of a mercenary, so she was often along with her father. At some day, her mother didn't come back anymore, and so it was on Leona to support the family and her siblings. She picked up the sword, showing talent and determination to pick up her father's way of life. However, her lack of experience lead to an obvious outcome at her first battle. Her small group was utterly defeated, and altough she was beaten as well, she refused to run away. This roused the attention of the Lord she was fighting against, and so he took her in. From there on, she grew up and learned as his sworn woman. Sending the little money she received back home, she trained, ate and overall lived together with her Lord's bastard, a gloomy boy called Brenhin. They stayed together for a few years, before the death of his father, Leona's lord, made her leave. However, after a time in which Leona made a name for herself as a capable swordsman as well as a good and just leader. A lot of years passed, and the childhood friends were reunited when Brenhins brother, Dunmo, intended to make Leona his bride. Having no intention to do so, she agreed under the condition that a tournament should decide about her husband and that everyone would be free to join. In the end, she joined it herself, aiming to win her own hand and therefore her freedom. Brenhin, altough, interrupted her plans as he insisted on fighting her, and so, they came out in a tie. Unwilling to marry him yet, and since nothing kept them there anymore, the two of them decided to leave the castle and set out as mercenaries. During their traveling, they grew closer to each other and ultimately fell in love. Sadly, Bren's sharp claws would hurt her when he originally tried to express fondness. However, this got resolved as Leona turned into a Ravenkin as well. To save Brenhin, altough, she had to agree to become the herald of Lady Morrigan, and had to leave Bren for some time. During this time, she founded and expanded the Ravenkin Village, a safe haven for Lady Morrigans followers. They married before, and she stripped off her old name, "Katzbalger" and took on his. It was there where she ultimately gave birth to twins, her daughter Eabha and her son Aodhan, the first naturally born Ravenkin. Three years later, the couple's third child, Muriel was born. She soon displayed promising talent in magic and wrapping her father around her little finger. Category:Characters